A Working Progress
by thewritingqueen2016
Summary: Felicity walks in on Sara and Oliver in the foundry after Oliver cut off ties with his mother. Instead of going home, Felicity decides to take a bottle of red wine with her. Diggle warns her not to get drunk but she doesn't think twice about it. The next day Felicity goes to work hungover and Oliver won't stop asking question.
1. Chapter 1

My head hurt as I whipped around to see the door of the foundry being flung open. The sound of the big titanium door clashing with the wall only fueled my pain. It was as if a little tiny person crawled inside my brain and smashed the inside with a sledgehammer. I should of listened to Diggle and not of drank that expensive bottle of red wine. The whole bottle was empty when I woke up, the only corporate...me. It's what I get after getting drunk alone last night.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the heavy footsteps on the metal stairs. I didn't want to bother to look up. I knew instantly who it was. It's like a sweet curse, being able to feel his presence in the room immediately after he entered. The next thing I heard was a second pair of feet coming close behind the first. I didn't rise my head from the desk, only prayed that I couldn't be acknowledged. Oh how I would love to become invisible right now and be able to escape what most likely will become an awkward unwanted situation.

I wouldn't be able to look at her and him, not without breaking down and crying. It hurt, hurt too much for me to indulge in what used to be the most simple reaction between us. If I glanced even for a second I would be in a emotional state, the same emotional state that Dig found me in last night.

I came by the foundry last night to see how he was doing after he confronted his mother and walked out of her life personally as her son. Only to come by to see if he needed anything or anyone to listen. I expected to walk in and see him being at war against one of the training dummies. However it wasn't what I saw. I quietly walked down the steps, stopping at the last one to only freeze in place. Before me there he had been, only he wasn't alone. She was with him and they appeared to not want or need any company. There they were in the middle of the foundry half naked and making out like a couple of teenagers. In those five first seconds my heart stopped, in the next two it broke into tiny pieces,and in the last five I forced myself to walk up the steps and not look back.

The second I turned around was the second my whole resolve broke. I slammed the door not caring whether or not they heard it. I was hurt and angry. Not angry with them but more with myself. They had every right to be happy. They have been through hell and back with each other, they deserve happiness. They get what the other has been through, what a match made in heaven. Why was I angry? I was angry with myself for hoping that one day he would reciprocate the same feelings I had for him.

The words we exchanged at Queen Consolidated after Russia had replayed over and over in my mind. "Because of what I do, it's better for me not to be with someone I could really care about." He cared about Sara, it was just me he didn't care about. Though with the look he gave me after I told him he still deserved better had me hoping that we still had a chance and he was talking about me. Now I see that I was wrong and I was foolish to think otherwise.

With tears rolling down my face and my body cradled into a ball on the bar is how Diggle found me. We talked about how Oliver is an ass and how he didn't deserve someone as optimistic and innocent as me. Dig's words not mine. He offered to drive me home and I let him, I wasn't going to be able to without getting into a wreck. He walked me to my car, but not before I could grab one of Verdant's best bottles of wine, red wine.

When we reached my house I thanked Dig for the millionth time and told him goodnight. He kissed me on the forehead and warned me not to get drunk by myself. Not needing another reason to have him and Roy kick the man's ass that caused me grief. I smiled, waved goodbye, and poured me a glass of wine as soon as I entered the kitchen. One glass turning into three and three turning into five. Before I knew it the bottle was gone. I fell onto my bed not even bothering to change and cried myself to sleep.

Now here I was hoping to get by without being seen maybe they won't even know I'm here. They could ignore me and I could continue to research all I could on this Mirakuru and Slade Wilson.

"Felicity!" Damn it. Did he really have to yell. Should I respond or ignore. Maybe if I ignore him he will go away or he would start to yell again. "Felicity!" Now he is mad. I shouldn't of ignored him the first time.

"Yes." It came out stronger and louder than I expected it to. Anger coursed through me and I glanced his way.

My tone seemed to surprise him. He scrunched up his face in confusion and made his way toward me.

"Are you okay?" He sounded sincere.

I wanted to say no. What do you think? It wasn't his fault though, but then again wasn't kind of his fault. "No I am fine." The rush of pain shot towards my head. I winced and clutched the side of it.

This action seemed to catch his attention and before I knew it, he was knelt in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. Oh so now he cares, pft. "No you're not, what's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something is wro..." I was again interrupted by Diggle running into the foundry letting out a string of curse words. Resulting in me wincing once more. Why is everyone so loud today?

Dig took notice fast and glared in my direction. If it wasn't for the splitting headache I would glare back. "Even after I told you not to you still did, didn't you?" Am I that easy to read.

"No..." I slowly drew out. "Well maybe. Okay yeah I did. I had the right to and you had no way of stopping me. Well actually you could of taken the bottle away but you didn't which means I did exactly what you told me not to do, so yes the answer to your question is yes." Diggle smirked. Sara cracked a smile and Oliver looked even more confused than before. He looked almost frustrated because he didn't know what was going on.

"I thought I told you not to."

"You did but obviously I couldn't care." I was acting stubborn.

"Told her not to do what? Felicity did what? What did you do?" The questions only kept spluttering out of his mouth.

"Seriously Oliver can't you tell. The loud noises are hurting Felicity's head an she winces a lot." Diggle directed to him. "You were once a billionaire playboy surely you can figure it out."

Then finally it was like a light bulb went of in his head. "Your hungover!" Took you long enough. "Why are you hungover? More importantly why did you get drunk?"

Why was he so furious. "Why does it even matter it is none of your business."

"Bull shit it's none of my business Felicity. It is my business!" Oliver retaliated.

"No actually it is not...it's not like you care. " I mumbled the last part under my breath.

"What?! Of course I care, why would you think for even a second that I didn't." So I guess it wasn't as quite as I thought.

"Can we just forget this ever happened and move on." I was not in the mood to have this talk especially not here with him. I pleaded with Diggle with my eyes for some help, but he replied with a shrug.

"No. We are not moving on form this. Why can't you tell me what's wrong? What happened last night that made you turn to the decision of alcohol?" He stood his ground and crossed his biceps over his chest. If he was tying to intimidate me, then good luck.

"I just don't feel like talking about it okay?" I moved around him trying to get out of the way and leave. I shouldn't of came in today. I was insane to think I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.

He grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. "Felicity." The way he said my name and the way it naturally rolled off of his tongue caused a shiver to run down my spine. Even when I'm pissed as hell, he still has an effect on me.

"Please...please Felicity. Will you just talk to me. I need you to talk to me." Was he pleading with me? Was that a hint of desperation and hurt in his beautiful eyes?

I sighed heavily. "Please Oliver...please let me go." I yanked my hand away, but his own grip tightened on my wrists. "Why does it matter why I did what I did. Not that I did anything wrong. I only got drunk...alone but so what. I may of also stole a bottle of red wine from the club. I'll pay you back though and I will just stop in three...two...one..." I could feel the flush on my face and neck, hot form embarrassment. "Seriously Oliver why do you care so much?"

"I care...I..." It was the same look he showed before. The one I couldn't decipher , but not long after I saw it appear, it vanished. A hard, stern look replacing it. "I care because if your going to go around getting drunk and being stupid then I don't want you here. I don't want you putting Diggle, Sara, Roy, or me in danger during missions or patrolling. If you're going to start thinking more about yourself than your teammates I don't want you on this team anymore." He glared and I could see how the words he just said were slowly repeating in his head. A look of guilt suddenly washed over him. He opened his mouth. I was assuming to apologize,k but I beat him to it.

I was know longer feeling anger toward him, but something greater stirred in me. "What the hell Oliver! You know I would never put myself first, because for one I actually care about this team and the members of it. I also didn't get drunk just because I felt like it, the reason why I did..." I stopped. I can't bare to tell him. What would he think of me, how would he react? Would he laugh at me? Feel sorry? "If you feel that way then fine. I quit. I am tired of putting up with your sorry ass anyway. I'll turn in my resignation tomorrow morning. HR will find you a new EA (executive assistant) firs thing in the morning. I will grab my stuff and go. Diggle once told me that I was irreplaceable on this team and on both of your lives. I used to think That I wasn't cut out for any of this and I was nothing to you. You told me I was your friend, your partner, you girl..." my voice cracked. "I will leave and you won't have to see me ever again." How about that Queen, you don't want me here, I won't say and get in the way.

I grabbed my coat and purse off of what used to be my desk chair. I walked up to Diggle and pulled him into a hug. I could see the tears that threatened to fall from his brown eyes. I would miss them, it hurts but I will. Diggle and Roy are like my brothers. Sara a friend, an Oliver well he's Oliver. I kissed dig on the cheek and whispered goodbye softly against his chest. I turned to Roy and the look on his face caused a tear to shed from me. He pulled me in close and kissed the top of my head, promising me that I could always come to him if I needed anything. I glanced at Sara and quickly waved goodbye. We were not close friends but I still cared about her. I mouthed the words, "He deserves you, be happy."

The confusion settled and then understanding took place. She realized last night I was the one who slammed the foundry door. I was the one who walked in and saw her and Oliver. She stepped towards me and I raised a palm to stop her I turned around and walked silently up the steps. As soon as I reached my red mini cooper my emotions broke free. I just broke my own heart leaving him behind without a second glance. I pulled out from the parking lot and made my way through the Glades to my apartment. The only single thought was I shouldn't of drank that full bottle of wine, the same bottle of wine Oliver promised to give me after I helped him with his so called "wealthy scavenger hunt".

I sped home not caring of all the traffic laws I was breaking and violating. Right now I need to be alone. I needed a pint of Ben and Jerry's mint chocolate chip ice cream and a marathon of Doctor Who.


	2. Chapter 2

Through her confession the only thing running through my mind was. "God I am such a idiot. Why do I have to be such a jack ass? Is the world out to spite me for what happened on the island?" Here she was pouring out her heart, even if it wasn't romantic it still caused my heart to clench and my breath to hitch. This couldn't be happening I couldn't be losing her. I promised her just the other day I would never leave her, it never crossed my mind that I would be the one to lose her.

What I said earlier was all a lie. I didn't want her to leave the team. I didn't want her to leave Roy, Diggle, Sara, and me. Without her we are nothing. Without her I am nothing. She's the heart and brains of this team, she's the one who keeps us sane and holds us together. She's my light to my darkness, my other half to my soul, what keeps me alive and ready to fight for this city. It was hard to admit at first but now it feels so naturally to say it. I'm in love with her, Felicity. I've been in love with her since the moment I walked into her office. She was wearing a pink blouse, her lips painted pink and she was chewing on a red pen. When she started to babble I couldn't stop the smile that tugged at my lips. It was the first time I smiled since I had been home. When I looked at her she was the first person I could see as a person and not a threat or a target. She was so radiant. Her blue eyes hidden by her glasses and her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

Her quirkiness wasn't anything I was used to, but I knew I would come accustomed to loving. In the end I was right. I couldn't help but want to know her more, to learn everything I could about her. Even with all the poorly thought out lies I presented her with, she never hesitated to help.

I remember when I came to her with the vertigo in the syringe. I had told her it was an energy drink and that my buddy had ran out of sports bottles. I asked her to analyze it for me. The lie was ridiculous and when Diggle sent me a glare I thought she would catch on. When I told her I was very particular about what I put in my body, I was shocked by her response. "Yeah I've noticed...I said not noticed right?" She bit her lip in a way that drove me crazy. I wasn't able to help the sudden desire that swept over me. I could feel my blood rush south and I smiled trying to hide my arousal.

There was also the time my mother shot me. I had no where else to go but to her. I knew she was close by. I haven't revealed my secret to her, but I figured now was better than later. When she opened the door to her car and let out the small shriek, I was waiting for questions about who I was. The shock came to me instead, when I heard her mumble, "I knew it" under her breathe.

Over the next year we created a stronger partnership and the friendship and feelings I had towards her only grew, we became quite the exceptional team. After Tommy died and I ran off to Lian Yu, I was touched that she came to bring me back home. I wouldn't of made it this far without her and I'm more than thankful for it everyday.

The night she offered herself up as bait to the Doll Maker, I immediately put my foot down. There was no way I was putting her in the cross hairs of some psychopath serial killer. She stood her ground telling me it was her life, her choice. I gave in, assuring her that anytime she wanted to back out of it she could. When Mathis grabbed her I ran like hell to reach her in time and to throw a punch or two at Mathis. We ended up catching him with the help from Sara but only after he got away and went after Laurel.

When we had gotten back to the foundry I had her promise me that she would never put herself up for bait again. When my mom was put on trial for the Undertaking I thought I would lose Felicity once and for all. Walking into Queen Consolidated I shook with fear every step I took towards the Count, and towards the most important thing in my life, Felicity. My eyes landed on hers and anger ran through my veins. Dried tear stains marked her cheeks and chin and she trembled violently as the count held her by her hair while running his fingers down her smooth delicate skin. I wanted to roar out in anger for him taking her.

Just the week previously while in Russia, I could see that I broke her heart when I slept with Isabel. To me it didn't mean anything. I loved her, Felicity, but I couldn't be with her. The moment I opened my door to see her standing there, I felt two hands on my shoulders and I mentally cursed myself. Isabel gave Felicity a glare and turned to kiss me on the lips. I was able to pinpoint the exact moment Felicity's heart was ripped in two. I wanted to stop her from leaving and explain myself. I felt like I had to, but I knew it would only make things worse. The day after at the office she asked me "Why? Why her?" I simply stated because of the life I lead I couldn't be with someone I could really care about. The words left my mouth painfully for not only was I breaking her heart but mine as well. No matter how much it hurt to push her away and to give her the implication that I would never be with her, I knew I was doing the right thing.

With the Count, I knew the only right way it would end would be with his death. When he dragged her over towards the window, I lifted my bow ready to take aim.

"Let her go your problem is with me its not with her." I was ready to shoot with a clear view, when a vile caught my eye, vertigo!

"No Oliver! Don't. Not for me."

"Hush I'm threatening." The Count sneered.

I wasn't willing to let this end with her getting hurt. "Please let her go, deal with me." I started to plead with desperation.

"Then consider this penalty for making me go to Plan B." He raised three needles and pointed them to her neck. Three flicks and suddenly three arrow were protruding from her chest, while he was on the pavement below.

She later apologized for making me have to break my promise to Tommy. She felt guilty and I had to reassure he that she wasn't at any fault. I would always break the promise I made to Tommy if it was her in danger, I was sure Tommy would understand. There was no way I would allow her death to be the way it ended tonight.

Then when Sara came back and joined our little "Team Arrow", everything got messed up again. When I went to confront my mother about Malcolm and everything else, the aftermath of the conversation seemed to affect me more than I realized. I came back to the Foundry hoping to see Felicity or Dig. Preferably not Roy. I like him but there was no chance in hell I was going to expose myself to him. When I walked down the stairs I saw Sara training.

Before I knew what was happening our conversation was turning into something more heated. It had nothing to do with feelings more of a comfort thing. Sara was with me on the Island and she went though her own personal hell like I had gone through mine. I kissed her to feel some sort of emotion besides anger, darkness, or pain. Our passionate makeout session escalated into us removing our clothes. Lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Hands searched for something to hold on to. What we were doing was wrong and would only lead to more problems and complications but my old self seemed to take charge. Ollie came and Oliver vanished.

During our climax I heard the foundry door slam. The sound echoed off the walls, my brain seemed to push the sound away and ignored it for the time being. Sara pulled back and gave me a smirk then took my hand and led me to the training mats, where we let all reason fly out the window as our bodies became entangled.

I woke up a few hours later naked in the foundry, instantly regretting everything that happened. A wave of guilt and anger hit my stomach. How could I of done this? Felicity! Oh god Felicity...the incredible, intelligent, mind blowing woman I'm in love with and here I am lying naked after I had sex with Sara in the foundry. The place that means so much to all of us and I ruined it by having meaningless sex with my, well one of my ex's. Who only happens to be the little sister of Laurel, who happens to be my other ex. What the hell did I do!?

Days passed after the fight with Felicity in the liar. When I told her lies upon lies. I told her I didn't want her on the team and so she quit. Never in all my life have I felt so much pain and heartache. So many questions ran through my mind unanswered. Things like where is she? Is she okay? Why did she leave? Why did she get drunk anyway? That was the biggest one of all. The mother of all questions that triggered the damn argument. I asked Dig since he supposedly knew the answer but he only said, "It's not my place to tell you. If you want to know you're going to have to ask her."

Small problem there. I didn't know where she was so I couldn't ask her. I haven't seen her in almost a week and my world already feels heavier and darker. I missed her like hell, no I miss her like hell. I need to find her and soon or I am going to loose my mind.

The day in the office seemed to drag on and on. For the first time this week I couldn't wait to get back to the foundry. I needed something to punch. I needed to let all of my pent out frustration out before I go patrolling tonight. Six o'clock came around and I was on my way to the foundry. I swiftly walked down the stairs letting my eyes fall upon felicity's desk. A habit that I fell into once she started working on the team. When I looked however I was greeted with an empty chair and silence instead of the babbling, skirt wearing blond that I came accustomed to.

"Oliver." I whipped around to see Sara. Trying to avoid someone you work with wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I wasn't trying to hurt her by avoiding her but I couldn't look directly at her without thinking about the huge mistake I made.

I stared at her waiting to hear her continue but nothing was said. I made a move to turn around and walk away when she called my name again and I froze.

"Oliver will you please stop avoiding me. I know how you feel about everything and with Felicity leaving..."

I cut her off. "Do you Sara? Do you really know? Do you know how I feel? If so would you care to elaborate and test your theory. I honestly don't think you know how I feel at all." I dropped my eyes and glanced at my feet. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but my resolve was slipping away and fast.

"Yes! I know exactly how you feel. You feel exactly how I feel." What?

"Really you know how I feel?"

"Okay...maybe not exactly how you..."

I cut her off once more. "See exactly my point. You don't know." I bit out the last sentence. How could see know how I feel. She couldn't that's how.

She sighed loudly like she was annoyed by me. Its not like she is the only one. She is definitely not the only one.

"You feel guilty. I know because I feel the same. "

Guilty? What does she have to be guilty for?

"I feel guilty because of what we did. We should never of done that. You were right that night was a mistake. I know how much Felicity means to you and to be honest I'm not exactly over Nyssa." Her face expression deepened and a look of exhaustion and despair washed over her small and tough features.

"What do you mean how I feel about Felicity? Felicity and I...Felicity and me...we are friends. Yes I care about her but we are only friends." My throat clenched at the end. How much I would give if we could be more.

"Friends? Honestly Oliver you expect me to believe that bull shit." Leave it to Sara to see right through me. "I see the way you look at her. How your face lights up when she enters the room. How you look adoringly at her when she babbles. The way your smile widens when you talk about her. You seriously can't expect me to ignore how you are hopelessly in love with her. Oliver you have nothing to hide. Dig, me and ever Roy sees it. Shit I'm surprised she has been oblivious to it. I also know she feels the same way about you."

I was silent as I listened to Sara talk. There was no point in arguing and denying it especially if everyone knew. The only thing I was shocked about was how Felicity was in love with me. Why would she love me. She deserves much better than me. The only thing I could do is hurt her. I knew she has a crush on me ever since I met her, but love?

"How do you know she feels the same way? Did she tell you?" I wanted to know desperately.

"Honestly Ollie, you two are so oblivious when it comes to see how the other feels about one and vice versa. You asked if she told me and the response to that question is both yes and no." Sara seemed hesitant at first to say the last part.

I was baffled by her confession. "What do you mean yes and no. How can it be both?"

"Hold on Ollie. When she left last week. She turned to me said something that caught me off guard. At first I was puzzled but then understanding dawned on me."

"Sara, what did Felicity tell you?"

She took a deep breath. "She looked at me and told me, 'He deserves you, be happy.' At first I didn't know what she was talking about, until I thought about the night before and the loud noise I heard while we...well you know. It was the sound of the foundry door shutting, which meant Felicity was the one who saw us Oliver."

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. A string of curse words ran through my head. How can this be? Why? Why did I have to be so asinine and careless. Felicity was the one who slammed the door closed. This whole time I thought it was Roy or Dig.

I could feel my head start to spin and my blood rush to my brain. My hand reached out to catch a hold of something. The air had become thicker which was making it difficult to breathe.

"Oliver?" Sara. She sounded so far even though I could see her standing right beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to. "What happened?" I looked around to see Sara, Diggle, and Roy all looking down at me. The ground was hard and cold underneath my back. Was I on the floor? Why?

"You passed out. One minute you were standing beside me and the next minute you were on the ground, unconscious." Sara replied. She reached out her hand, and I grasped it to help pull myself up.

I blacked out? Me? I never black out.

"Well I am afraid that's exactly what happened." Diggle smirked. I guess I spoke my thoughts aloud. A smile formed on my lips…kind of like Felicity. Oh, god Felicity.

Everything came back instantly. The fight Felicity and I had earlier. I told her she was selfish and careless. That she wasn't needed on the team. What did I do? Everything I said to her were lies. I had been so angry that she got drunk. I had no reason to be. What Felicity did on her time was her business not mine. I couldn't fathom the thought of her drinking. I remember her telling me that she only drunk when she was upset or hurt by something. If she got drunk it had to be serious. My thoughts had clouded my better judgement. I remembered the talk that I had with Sara. The door slamming that night wasn't Dig or Roy, it was her. It was Felicity. She walked in on Sara and I having sex. That's why she got drunk. I'm so stupid. I ended up hurting the one person I swore to protect with my life.

I jumped up from the cold floor, spun around and grabbed my jacket. I needed to see her to make things right again. I can't lose her. I need to explain everything to her, apologize. I didn't mean anything I said. She needs to understand that. I threw the jacket on my shoulders and made a beeline to the door. Sara grabbed my shirt the instant I turned around to walk out of the foundry.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't need to be up walking around. You could faint again. We need to monitor you for a while." Diggle explained.

"I can't stay here, I have to go find her. Find Felicity. I need to tell her I am sorry and make everything okay. Sara let me go." I shrugged her hand off of me and continued to walk up the steps.

"Do you honestly think going to her right now is the best idea. She's not going to want to see you. At least not for a couple of hours. Oliver. You hurt her. You flat out fed her lie after lie, and she believed it all. She's gone Oliver and I don't think she's going to come back willingly. You need to give her time. Give her space. Let her be, for her sake and for yours. "

"Sara, I can't just sit here and do nothing. I can't. You don't understand we need her. I need her." My head hung low as the truth slipped from my mouth. My breath slow and my heart racing. I love her. I always have. Even when dating Laurel, Sara, and McKenna. It's always been Felicity. From the first thought when I woke up to the last thought when I went to bed. I realize this now. I realize how I used everyone else I have been with to distract myself from the feelings I have towards her. A way to trick myself into thinking she was safer without being with me. However, I can't deny it anymore.

"Oliver, we all know. We've known since the beginning. You can fool yourself, but you can't fool us. We know how you feel about Felicity. It's obvious. I don't know how you two are so oblivious to each other's feelings, but like I said you can't fool us." Dig stated.

"That's what I said!" Sara shouted. "I told you Oliver."

"I understand, but isn't that more of a reason why I need to go to her?" Oliver scrunched his face up in confusion. "You're telling me all of this, which I already know now. However, you're also telling me to give her space. I don't know what to do…actually I do know what to do. You are telling me not to do it. I need to fix everything. The only way I can do that is by talking to Felicity."

"Fine Oliver. You do what you think is best. We can't keep you here even if we tried. We also can't seem to knock any sense into your head either. Go to Felicity try to talk to her, but if she slams the door in your face. If she tells you to leave her alone. If she refuses to talk to you. Do not say I didn't warn you. Do NOT get upset about it, because you don't have the right to be. You're the one who drove her away. You can try to fix it, but I'm warning you, you may not be able to this time." Roy spat.

That's all I needed to hear. I ran up the foundry stairs and towards the back entrance. I am going to fix this. Roy doesn't know what he is talking about. I am going to get her back. If it takes me the rest of my life, I will get her to listen and understand how much I care for her. How much she means to me, and not just me, but everyone. If I have to stand outside her door day and night I will. I just need her to listen to me.

I turned the right corner leading to the exit, when I bumped into Laurel and Thea. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

I adverted eye contact with Laurel. Last time we talked she said a few choice words to me. All of them coming down to the point, that she did not like what the arrow was doing and she in no way supported my cause to the city. Thea on the other hand, still doesn't know what I use the night club's basement for.

"It's okay Ollie. I was just showing Laurel the new additions I am putting into the club. I wanted to get her opinion on a few things. Is everything okay, you seem like you're in a rush to get somewhere." I smiled at her.

"No I just have to get back to Queen Consolidated for a meeting this afternoon. Everything is fine. I'll see you later speedy…Laurel." I said goodbye and continued to walk out of the building. I slowed down my pace until I reached the parking lot. I didn't want to be suspicious. Thea would accuse me of lying to her.

I rushed to the bike sitting against the brick wall adjacent from the door. I reared up the ignition and sped towards Felicity's. I went well over the speed limit, racing against an imaginary clock. Hoping to get there in time before she made any drastic decisions, like packing up and moving out of Starling.

I reached her apartment in record time. I jumped off the bike, barely remembering to turn it off, ran up the two flights of stairs and knocked on her door. I didn't have time to think about what I was going to say or do. What if Roy was right, what if she shuts me out and refuses to listen to me. What am I going to do then? The adrenaline started to wear off. Can I do this? Well I guess there's no turning back now. I looked down at the watch on my wrist. How long have I been standing here…. a minute…. five minutes? I ringed the doorbell again.

Come on Felicity please answer your door. I leaned to look through the window. The lights were on. She seemed like she was home. Is everything okay? Did something happen? I walked backwards from the door, preparing myself to knock it down. I made a start when the door flew opened.

I stopped mid run and looked her in the face. At first, she looked surprised to see me. Her mouth was open and her face was white. That soon changed. I reached a hand up to touch her arm. She shoved it off and slammed the door in my face. Point one for Roy.

"Felicity… Please listen to me. I need to talk to you." I pleaded.

"Oliver go away I do not want to see you let alone talk to you." She was upset and the words spilled from her lips like venom. Each one burning deeper into my skin.

"You don't have to talk to me then, but please will you listen to me. Will you listen to what I need to say to you?"

"What you need to say to me?" She laughed. God her laugh is adorable. "Don't you think that you have said plenty earlier today. I thought you wanted me out of your life. Well guess what this is me staying out of your life. Now please leave me alone. I don't want to listen to what you have to say. I already heard what you had to say. I found it rude and hurtful. I would not care to hear anything else from you. Now please leave me the hell alone." I could hear her voice crack at the end. She was hurting and she wanted to make sure I knew that. What she didn't seem to understand is that I already did know that. I already knew I destroyed her. That's why I am here to fix it.

"No Felicity. I am not leaving. I am not leaving until you hear what I have to say. I am going to fix this. I have to fix this."

"You don't have to do anything Oliver." The door opened and I could see the tear marks stained on her porcelain face. She looked livid, her eyes piercing my body. "I don't want you to say anything anymore to me. I do not wish to see you again Oliver. I loved you. Do you hear me? I fucking loved you. I still fucking love you. What you said to me though, tore my heart into pieces. I considered you as a friend Oliver. I trusted you. I didn't realize it was a one-way street. Good bye Oliver." Her glaring eyes turned soft as the tears ran down her cheeks. She removed her hands from the door frame and gently closed the door behind her.

My resolve broke and a single tear shed from my right eye. I lifted my hand up to wipe it away. The wetness only grew. My vision becoming cloudy. I dragged myself down the flight of stairs. I left my bike in the parking lot and took the scenic route back home. All I wanted to do was make her happy and keep her safe. I never imagined this would happen. I took the happiest person I know and destroyed her.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been a full week since I left Team Arrow. The struggle to run back has been tough. I miss everyone just like I expected I would. But I can't go back. Not now, maybe not ever. I must focus on finding myself. Oliver told me he didn't want me there anymore. He called me selfish. Shouted that I was a danger to the team, to him. The harsh and blunt words caused a feeling inside of me that I knew all too well when it came to Oliver Queen.

"Just like I promised, I turned in my resignation to HR and I quit Queen Consolidated. No more Oliver Queen during the day and no more Oliver Queen during the night. But no more Oliver Queen had also meant no more John or Roy. They both told me if I ever needed any help or anything at all I could contact them and they would be here for me. I was thankful for the offer, but I knew if I called one of them then "he" would be soon to follow. I can't do that. I have to stay far away. The further the better. I told him if he didn't want me there then I won't stay and get in the way, and that's what I'm going to do.

I've made the hard decision to start over and lean towards a new direction. Now that I quit from being Oliver's glorified secretary I can finally get back to my real passion, Information Technology and Computer Science. I guess you can say I'm doing a full 360. I started off as the boring nonexistent IT girl, was soon transformed into the skirt wearing, executive assistant and now I am going back to being the IT girl. Well then again thinking about it, I never really did stop being the IT girl. Working with the Arrow meant I was that girl all along. The girl who was only good at working with computers. Pretty much useless in the field. I can't fight, I am nowhere near as strong as Sara or as confident, brave, powerful, bad ass, or even to think of it pretty. I mean Oliver did choose Sara, but also there was never a choice to choose between.

"Because of the life I lead, I just think it's better to not be with someone I can really care about." Ha. Yeah right. These words were a slap to the face. Someone he could really care about my ass. He cares about Sara. He cares about Laurel. He cared about Helena, for the most part. He did try to help her with her rage and obsession for revenge against her father. Only to realize there is no helping a crazy psychopath. Then there was Detective McKenna Hall and oh yes, whoever the hell Shadow was. The one that hurt the most though, Isabel Rochev. There are over one million women in Russia and he had to pick that to sleep with. The enemy we have been trying to take down so his family's company would not be taken over by oh yes, once again a crazy psychopath. What was up with Oliver and these women? Did he just attract danger? Well of course he does, that is his job is it not Felicity? Okay great now I am talking to myself.

Anyway, he cared for all these women and he dated all of these women while being the Arrow. Which brings me to the conclusion that it's just me he doesn't care for, or at least not like that. In Oliver Queen's eyes, I will forever be just the IT girl.

Ring Ring Ring

The sharp shrill of my phone broke through my thoughts. Who could be calling me? I don't have a job, I'm out of friends, and my mom usually texts. The phone kept yelling at me. Okay where did I put it again. Oh yeah, on the counter in the kitchen. I jumped up from my couch and rushed over to my phone. I glanced at the caller ID, well well, speak of the devil himself. If he thinks I am answering he has another thing coming. I silenced my phone and let the voicemail pick it up. I don't need to waste any more time thinking about Oliver Queen.

I looked at the clock and realized it was only nine thirty in the morning and I've accomplished nothing. Well nothing good that is. Usually I'm at work right now doing something for...nope I am stopping myself right now. Right now, I need to find myself a job and find something that will occupy my mind. I'll soon forget, it will take some time, but it will get easier. I opened Chrome on my laptop and typed, 'IT Jobs Hiring in Starling City' into the search bar. It didn't take long for something to pop up. Scrolling through the list a few places caught my eye. Best Buy? Eh, pass. However, there was this cute little tech store not too far from downtown Starling called Tech Gear. From the reviews of the store it seems to be fairly descent.

I clicked on the link to a website that the job offer had below. Might as well call and see when I can fill out an application and see if they are still hiring in the IT department. I look for the number of the company and see it spotted in a bold font in the bottom corner. Great. Well here goes nothing.

That went…better than I thought it would. The guy I talked to was the manager of Tech Gear. When he asked me about my previous work experience? I hesitated about telling him, however, I knew it was unethical to lie. That is no way to make a first impression.

"Well you see sir, I actually worked at Queen Consolidated for five years in the IT department, I was a Senior IT analyst. Then Mr. Queen hired me as his executive assistant last year and I worked for him under that title for about nine months." I waited for his laugh on the other line. His snarky comment about how he didn't want to hire a secretary for his top IT position at his company.

"You're telling me that Mr. Queen took someone as intelligent as you and put you in his secretary position, denying your true passion? I'm sorry Ms. Smoak but that's harsh even for someone like Oliver Queen. You graduated top of you class at MIT, and he used you as an assistant." I was not expecting that response.

"Yeah…that's what I am saying." I fumbled over my words a little.

"Well like I said he's a moron for doing so. I would like to continue this conversation in person, Ms. Smoak. I think you could become a real asset to our IT department here at Tech Gear. Do you mind coming in on Monday around let's say…noon, so I can interview you for the position."

"No, I do not mind at all. Thank you for this opportunity."

"No thank you, Felicity. I will see you Monday at noon. Bye now." Then I heard the phone click and the call ended. I couldn't help but jump for joy.

It was happening I was starting over. I was going to be able to go to work and continue without Oliver Queen in my life. I was going to be just fine.

Now what was I going to do for the rest of the week. I haven't had this much free time in several years. I was always tied up in my career, and then later on tied up with the Arrow. I glanced at my watch, and saw that it was already 12 in the afternoon. My stomach rumbled, meaning it was time for lunch. I picked up my bag, keys, and wallet and headed to the door.

Ring, Ring, Ring

Again. How many times does he have to call in order to get it? If I didn't pick up the first few dozen times, what makes him think I was going to pick up now? Take the hint Oliver. I told him I didn't want to talk to him again, I told him I was done. Did he not believe me, I thought slamming my door in his face was enough. My phone beeped, signaling that I had a missed call, then another notification on my phone alerted me that my mailbox was full. Doesn't really surprise me, since he who shall not be named has called and left me voicemails at least three times per day.

This was me moving on, it's what he wanted.

I drove a couple of blocks to my favorite coffee shop. It was small and quaint, the perfect place to be when you want to be taken out of reality for a little while. I ordered my usual, a caramel macchiato with a shot of espresso. Lucky for me, my favorite spot was open, giving me the opportunity to look out the window and watch the world go by. Before I knew it, my conscious slipped away and I started to day dream of how my life would be now if I never met Oliver Queen. Where would I be? Would I be running my own business, or still working at Queen Consolidated? I let myself enjoy the pleasant thoughts of what could have been that I didn't even notice the presence beside me.

I felt a hand jerk my arm, and I was immediately brought back to reality. I looked up to see a man in a black suit smiling down at me. He had a coffee in his hand and his phone in the other. I studied his face trying to remember why he looked so familiar, until it dawned on me. Blue eyes locked on to mine, and a gasp left my lips. There in front of me stood a man we all presumed to be dead. A man who sacrificed himself to save his best friend…

Tommy Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

*Felicity's POV*

I continued to stare for what seemed like hours, trying to form a word only to realize my brain was in overdrive. There was only one explanation that made sense. I was seeing things. Yep that had to be it. I must have a brain tumor and it is making me see things that are not there. There is no way in hell that Tommy Merlyn could be standing in front of me right now unless one of two things were true. 1. Like I said I have a brain tumor or 2. I'm seeing ghosts now. Which wouldn't be out of the ordinary I guess. While working with the Arrow I have seen a lot of crazy shit in the past year.

"Felicity I'm not a ghost." Tommy laughed clutching his chest.

"Did I say that out loud?" My face become red in embarrassment. Of course, I did, great job Felicity. If Tommy heard that, then that means other people heard me. I quickly looked around to glance around the café. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business, involved in their own worlds.

"Felicity, are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out." Tommy pulled a chair out and sat on the other side of the table across from me. His hand reached out to grab mine.

How is this even possible. I watched him die, I went to his funeral. I watched Oliver cry for weeks over Tommy's death. Yet here he is sitting across from me.

"No. No I'm not okay. You're, you're supposed to be dead. We buried you. I watched and heard you as you sacrificed yourself to save Oliver Queen. How the hell are you here right now. Am I dreaming. I could definitely be dreaming, maybe I feel asleep after I got off my phone interview. That's the only explanation…unless…" I kept rambling on not even hearing myself speak or process what was spewing from my mouth. I was trying to wrap my head around the thought of all of this.

A small smile appeared on Tommy's face. "I did die Felicity, but I am back now. I don't know how and I don't know why. I'm very much alive, and I need your help."

"My help...hold on a second. You're telling me you died, yet here you are breathing and walking around. This makes no sense." I pushed my chair out, stood up, and grabbed my jacket. This can't be happening.

"What do you mean you need my help. How did you even find me?" I had so many questions.

"Let's not talk here. Is there somewhere we could go that's not so…" He looked around the busy café "public?"

"I mean we could go to my place…" Before I could even finish he took my hand and walked out the door.

Tommy Merlyn was holding my hand. Billionaire playboy, Tommy Merlyn. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks and I prayed to God that he wouldn't notice. Did I just attract these men? First Oliver a year ago, and now Tommy. We came to a stop and my face scrunched up in confusion. Why were we stopping? I looked to my left and realized we were at my car.

"How do you know this is my car…?"

A sudden look rushed over his features, like he was contemplating on whether he should tell me the truth or not. "I've been following you for the past couple of days. I wanted to make sure you were indeed Felicity Smoak before I approached you. We only met once for a brief moment when I was still…alive?" He toyed with the word on his tongue for a minute. Even he was having trouble grasping how or why he was here at the moment. "I remember Oliver saying how you were great at tracking down things, and I need help tracking down my father."

How do I tell him? How do I tell him that Oliver killed his father on a roof top the night he died in a burning fire? I can't help him track a ghost. "Tommy….there's something I need to tell you. Your father…well you see Malcom…Mr. Merlyn. I was having a hard time spitting out the words.

"Felicity I know, it's okay. I know Oliver killed my dad."

"If you know then why do you want my help tracking him down? I may be good, but I'm not that good." A little giggle escaped from my mouth. No Felicity. It's a bad time to start laughing at your own jokes.

"Felicity, can we please not talk here. I would rather be someone else at the moment. I've been on my feet for the past two days, and I am exhausted." I heard him yawn and I smiled lightly to myself.

"Of course, I'm sorry. You can crash at my place for a little bit if you need to. I mean until you can find your own place or until I'm done helping you, whichever one comes first. But then I guess it doesn't really matter does it." I was babbling again damn it.

It was a short and silent drive to my apartment. I parked my car on the side of the street and made my way up the steps. Tommy following behind me. I opened the front door slightly, peering in to make sure my house was decent enough for guests. We made our way in and I told Tommy to make himself at home.

I walked to my bedroom to find some clothes that Tommy could change in to. I knew I had a shirt somewhere big enough for him, and a pair of Oliver's sweats that I had to end up borrowing one night, that I just haven't given back yet. Well I guess now he is never getting them back. I found what I was looking for and went ahead and grabbed a towel from the hall closet as well. I know he is tired, but it would probably be better if he took a shower first.

"Tommy…" I called out.

I heard a groan and then he called back. "Yes." I walkout into the living room to see him taking off his jacket. I could see scratches and cuts all up and down his arms. What happened to him?

"Tommy what happened?"

He caught me staring at the marks on his arm and he shook his head. "I'm actually not quite sure. I woke up a couple of days ago with them all over my body. I think I have a cracked rib too, but I should be fine. Don't worry about it."

I gave him a questioning glance, but realized it was probably pointless to argue. "I got you these and a towel so you can take a shower. Then after I'm looking at these cuts. They may be infected and if that's the case, then I need to treat them." I know I still have an emergency first aid kit somewhere around here. I looked at Tommy to find him cracking a smile. What?

"Now I know why Oliver talked so fondly of you. You are literally adorable." Oliver talked about me?

"Thanks." I questioned. "Now go take a shower. Bathroom is the second door on the right. There's some shampoo and conditioner under the sink." I watched him walk off. I forgot how attractive he was. Stop. Felicity, no. You can't be thinking about that. He is here because he needs help. That's it. Besides he is Oliver's friend. You have to stay away from Oliver, and now that Tommy is back and alive you had a feeling that Tommy would be getting reacquainted.

While Tommy is in the shower, I'm going to look for that first aid kit. I think I left it in the kitchen. My phone starts playing the theme song to doctor who alerting me I'm getting a call. I ignore it already knowing who it is. Not right now, I don't have time for this. Then my doorbell rings. Who the heck could that be. I jog to the door, looking out my peep hole.

There he stood…Oliver Queen. I let out a soft sigh. This is a bad time, a very bad time.

"Felicity I know you are in there. Your car is parked outside. Please let me in I want to talk." What do I do. I could yell at him to go away, I kept my promise. I left, I stayed away like he wanted me to. So why is he back here, again? I thought I made it clear the last time. I could ignore him and wait until he went away.

"Felicity, I can hear you breathing." Damn. Back away from the door slowly.

Footsteps? Oh shit, Tommy was out of the shower. This can't be happening. I ducked behind the couch hoping that Tommy wouldn't see me. I didn't need to start something up again. If he called my name Oliver would hear it. Then Tommy would want to know why I am avoiding Oliver.

The doorbell ringed again. "Felicity someone's here. Do you want me to get it?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tommy make his way over to the door. I made eye contact with him and begged him not to answer it. He gave me a weird look and walked to the kitchen.

"Felicity." It was Oliver again. "Look I just want to talk. You don't have to say anything, just hear me out please." Lord why me.

I opened the door about an inch slowly, that way if Tommy walked past Oliver wouldn't see him. "Felicity." It was Oliver again. "Look I just want to talk. You don't have to say anything, just hear me out please."

His eyes brightened and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Can I please come in."

"No, if you want to say something then you can say it right here." There was absolutely no way he was coming in, even if Tommy was not five feet away in my kitchen.

"Okay…" He looked hurt, deserves you right. "I want to apologize for what happened. I shouldn't have said what I did? Digg and Roy miss you. I miss you. Please come back. I know I don't deserve it, but we all need you."

"Oliver." I let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not coming back." He went to interrupt but I stepped in. "Look what you said, did more than hurt me. You called me selfish and irresponsible. You basically said you didn't want me in your life anymore. Those were your words…"

Before I could finish explaining what I wanted, a loud crash came from inside the house. My ears perked up immediately and the sound didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. "What was that?"

"Look Oliver I have to go, bye." I shut the door in his face and ran off towards the direction where the loud noise came from.

"What is happening in here?" There I found Tommy on his ass in the middle of my kitchen. With pots and pans surrounding him. The step stool was on its side and my top cabinet door was open. The cabinet door where I keep the pots and pans.

"I think the more important question Felicity is, why are you avoiding Oliver?" Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Oliver's POV*

It's been nearly a week since I talked to Felicity and tried apologizing. I had a plan, a plan that I was sure was going to work. I was going to apologize, tell her I needed her in my life. I was going to admit to everything. In the end hoping that I could get her back into my life. However, once I got there it was a disaster. She didn't want to talk to me not that I could have blamed her anyway. I deserved it. I deserved not having Felicity in my life anymore. I've dragged her though so much. Too much for a normal person to bare without getting up and leaving. Honestly I have no idea how Felicity has been able to put up with my ass for so long, but Felicity is not like any other person.

I kept replaying what she said in my head, as I walked down her front door steps and towards the foundry. 'I do not wish to see you again Oliver. I loved you. Do you hear me? I still fucking love you. What you said to me though, tore my heart into pieces. I considered you as a friend Oliver. I trusted you. I didn't realize it was a one-way street.'. She looked so sad and livid. I could tell she was tired of it all, who could blame her. However, she was wrong I did trust her. I trusted her more than anyone else. More than Dig. More than Speedy. If asked to, I wouldn't think twice about putting my life in my hands.

I needed to make her understand that I wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't leaving until she heard me out, but then she muttered 'Goodbye Oliver'. She slammed the door in my face. Everything inside of me broke. I leaned up against the door, as tears slipped from my eyes. This couldn't be over. Pressing my ear against the wood, I caught a sound that made my heart tear even more. The soft cries of Felicity Smoak. I promised myself I would never let anything happen to this girl, and I was the one who ended up breaking her. I'm the one who ended up pushing her away and out of my life.

When I got to the foundry I pushed past the looks of Roy and Diggle. Sara had left already, going back to find Nyssa. At least one of us could be happy. I fell in Felicity's chair exhausted and ready to punch something.

"How did it go?" Roy questioned. I whipped around fast glaring at him.

"How do you think it went?"

"I'm going to guess not so good, huh" Diggle stated while he walked to me and pulled up a chair to sit down.

"Yes. It didn't go like I thought it would. Dig I screwed up. I lost her. She's never coming back."

"I told you Oliver, I told you that you needed to give her time. I warned you that going there would not be a great idea, but you insisted that you see her."

I know he did. Roy did too, threatening me that if I couldn't get Felicity to talk to me that I was not allowed to sulk around feeling miserable for myself, because it was my fault we are in this mess to begin with.

That night I went patrolling with the boys. praying that someone out there was causing trouble. I needed to get my hands on something, on someone. It's not the same without her. I can't focus. I'm not able to sleep. Nightmares play through my mind. Slade getting to her. Her moving on with her life, finding someone who gives her everything she deserves. She deserves all of that, I know she does, but I don't want her to have it. Not without me. I want to be the guy that she deserves and if it takes me the rest of my life trying to win her back and proving it to her then that is exactly what I am going to do.

I've called her every day since that night. I knew it was hopeless. There was no way she would answer my calls, but I had to try. What was the point if I stopped fighting. There was none. If I wanted her back, fighting was what it would take.

Five days have come and gone. Five days of me calling every couple of hours. Leaving her voicemails. Pleading with her. I was desperate, but when it came to Felicity Smoak I was always desperate. I told Diggle and Roy I would stop, that I would give her space.

.

.

.

Now here I am. Once again on Felicity Smoak's door step. Knocking and yelling through the door. I don't know how I ended up here. One minute I was calling her again, then the next I was standing here. I told Diggle I would give her space. Ha, give her space. I didn't need to give her space, I needed to fix this. I needed to touch her and have her in my arms. So here I was.

I ringed the doorbell once. No one answered. "Felicity I know you are in there. Your car is parked outside. Please let me in I want to talk." I was desperate.

"Felicity, I can hear you breathing." From the other side of the door I heard her curse. The word resonated a laugh from inside me. Hearing Felicity curse was a rare occasion and every time she did it, I couldn't stop a smile from forming.

"Look I just want to talk. You don't have to say anything, just hear me out please." It must have sounded pathetic to hear me beg. At the moment I didn't care if she just opened the door so I could see her face, that would be enough for me.

I peered up just in time to see the front door open slightly. "What do you want?" Her hair was pushed to the side and she was wearing a sweatshirt. I've never seen her in anything besides her dresses and skirts. It was refreshing and she looked just as beautiful. An unrecognizable sound fell from my lips as I took her in.

My eyes brightened and a smile tugged at corner of my mouth. "Can I please come in. You don't have to say anything, just let me talk."

"No. If you need to say something, you can say it out here." Okay, so that wasn't what I was expecting.

I shifted from one foot to the other, playing out what I was going to say. I was hoping we could go inside and sit on the couch. Then I would be able to think it over before I said another stupid thing. Another thing that would drive her further away, if that was even possible.

"Okay…I want to apologize for what happened. I shouldn't have said what I did? Digg and Roy miss you. I miss you. Please come back. I know I don't deserve it, but we all need you." I had so much more I wanted to say, before Felicity interrupted.

Oliver. I'm not coming back." Is it possible for your heart to break in two? I expected this to happen, but hearing it from her was worse. "Look what you said, did more than hurt me. You called me selfish and irresponsible. You basically said you didn't want me in your life anymore. Those were your words…"

Then a loud crash came from the house. What was that? I moved to push her to the side, getting ready to barge in and confront whatever was going on. Oliver left and the Arrow took his place.

"Look Oliver I have to go, bye." What was up with slamming doors in my face.

Not again, she was going to hear me out one way or another. All rational thoughts vanished and I opened the door to follow her inside. Lucky for me she didn't lock it behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

*Felicity's POV*

"What do you mean what is going on between me and Oliver…" How can Tommy ask these questions, when he's a dead man walking? If anyone should be asking questions it's me.

"Felicity..." Oh shit, Oliver. I must not have locked the door. I've got fifteen seconds before he walks in here, and I've got his dead best friend in my kitchen.

I looked at Tommy and he looks at me, both not knowing what do to. I turn to my left to see my pantry and shove him in there. This is not how I need or want Oliver finding out Tommy is alive. Tommy gives out a loud groan as I close the door of the pantry closet, shutting him in there. I ask him silently not to make a sound.

As soon as I turn around, Oliver walks in. Immediately his eyes go to the floor. Where my pots and pans are laying. No thanks to Tommy. "What happened here?"

Come on Felicity think of a lie, but not too big where it's obvious. Then Oliver won't believe you. "My cat…" Smooth Felicity you don't even have a cat.

"Since when did you get a cat?" Oliver wasn't buying it.

"Uh a couple of days ago, I needed something to take my mind off of, well you know, so I bought a cat." Just believe me, it's believable. I like cats.

"Felicity…" Yeah, nope he definitely was not buying it. "A cat did not make that loud crashing sound."

"Oliver…" I didn't even know what to say. We just stared at each other for a few minutes, quite awkwardly I might add. This is the longest we've shared the same space since that day at the foundry. I just wanted him to leave. "My cat likes to jump up on my counters and knock things down. I was washing dishes the other day, and I must have forgot to put these up. Whiskers must have knocked them off." Whiskers, seriously Felicity? The only other name that could have been obvious I'm lying would have been Mr. Fluffy.

Oliver sighed, does that mean he took the bait? "Okay Felicity…but can I still look around to make sure everything is okay." Now he wanted to look around?

"What for? I told you the cat did it, there's no reason to look around." I was getting nervous and started moving my leg up and down. A nervous habit of mine. Oliver's eyesight went directly to my leg. I cursed, the one habit from my childhood I couldn't break. The one habit that Oliver knew quite well.

"Felicity. There's no point in trying to lie to me. There's no cat is there?" He took a deep breath and leaned up against my island in the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Yeah what Felicity, yeah there's no cat, or yeah Oliver I'm lying to you. What was the big deal anyway, oh yeah. Tommy. Tommy was hiding in my pantry closet. "I'm telling you the cat did it, it probably ended up scaring him too so he must of ran off to hide. He gets jumpy at times. I guess because he is in a new environment. You can relate to that, can't you Oliver?"

He gave me a questioningly stare and then dropped the subject. I prayed to the heavens above, that for once I was able to get away with a lie. "Since, I'm already here can we please talk?" Why did he want to talk so much, he got what he wanted?

"Do you really think that's a great idea Oliver. Haven't we said enough to each other. Enough hurtful things for a life time, it would be just easier to say goodbye." I was being harsh, I know I was. And from the look that Oliver gave, he didn't quite understand why.

He moved from his place at the island and walked over closer to me. I backed up against the pantry door. Oh shit. "No Felicity, you've talked. I haven't got to say what I need to without it ending up with you slamming a door in my face. I need you to listen to what I have to say." Hurt was sketched across his rough features.

I didn't want to do this, not now. Especially not with Tommy against the other side of this door. "Oliver, I don't want to talk." From the way he pushed back, you would have thought I slapped him.

"Look Felicity, you may not want to talk right now, but eventually you will. Eventually you're going to hear me out so I can fix this. Because whether you believe it or not, I need to fix this. I have to fix this." In that moment, I could see the changes on his features. His scruff was fuller, like he hasn't shaved in several days. There were dark circles under his eyes too. Knowing him, he probably isn't sleeping.

"You may be right. Eventually one day, I may be able to talk to you without saying something I would regret. Today, however, today is not that day. I'm asking you nicely Oliver. Please leave."

"I'll leave Felicity, but I'm not going to stop fighting for this." What the hell did that mean? Fighting for what, there's nothing here to fight for.

A week ago, I would of came running back. A week ago, I would have not second guessed the chance to be back in Oliver's life. Today, those things are not so true. I need time to move on, time to get over it, over him. Then maybe we could see about talking.

"Fight for what Oliver. There's nothing to fight for."

"You see Felicity, that's where you are wrong." Now he was smiling, why was he smiling? Was he experiencing mood swings? He moved his hand, indicating the space between us. "There's definitely something worth fighting for, you may not see it but I do. I finally see it, because I let myself admit it. It may take some time, but I am okay with that. I'm okay if it takes time, as long as I get to have you in my life again one day." He smiled at me once more and walked out of the kitchen. I followed him.

He turned back to face me once he got to the door. He gazed in my eyes, just like he used to do when we were friends. When we used to be close, before I realized that the man I had fallen in love with never trusted me to begin with. So why should I believe the things he is saying now. If he never trusted me, then why should I trust him. Because Felicity you're in love with him. Yes, I was. I was still in love with the jerk that broke my heart, the same jerk that was standing in my entry way. Going on and on about how he needed to fix this. Fix something that he broke.

His blue eyes were staring in to mine, and I could feel a rush of old feelings come back, but as soon as they did I pushed them away. Like I said in the kitchen, I'm not ready to have that talk yet. I don't know when or if I ever will be. I do know for one thing, that it's going to take time getting over Oliver Queen.

My mind thought of Tommy for a split second, until I was distracted again by Oliver. He walked to me one more time and placed his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to lean into the touch, I almost did, until I stopped myself the last second. I looked back at him, and walked backwards a step. Indicating to him that it was time for him to leave. He understood what I was saying, and dropped his hand from where it had been. He turned around once again, and made his way back to the door.

He opened it and threw another smile towards me before walking out.

"Goodbye Oliver."

"Goodbye Felicity." He closed the front door behind him. I turned my back to it and fell against the cold oak. What the hell just happened?

He said there was something worth fighting for and that he finally realized what it was. Was he talking about us? That couldn't be, because there wasn't an us. Never have been never will be. He didn't feel the same way as I did. That's why he slept with every woman in Starling city. That's why he slept with Sara. He may not have known that I loved him, but he at most knew that I cared for him. He certainly knew about the crush I had on him. All the sexual innuendos I let slip from my mouth was proof of that.

I needed a drink. Preferably a shot of vodka or maybe another bottle of red wine. I also needed a marathon of some sorts. I needed to keep my mind off of these things. There was no point Oliver. He may not realize it, but this was something he wouldn't be able to fix. At least not as fast as he thought.

"Now are you going to tell me what the fuck that was all about?" I looked up and saw Tommy with a confused look wearing nothing but a purple towel around his waist. How the fuck did I manage to get myself into these situations.

"Where's your clothes?" He smirked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"I never had them on, is that why you pushed me into the closet? You didn't want Oliver seeing me with nothing on but a towel, knowing that he would jump to conclusions Felicity." He thought he was being funny.

"Haha, very funny Tommy. No, I didn't want Oliver seeing his best friend that he thinks is dead. Not like that. If you tell him, you're going to have to tell him your own way, preferably not when you're in my kitchen half naked. Or for that matter of fact, not in my house at all." I walked off from the door and away from Tommy. I really need that drink, like right now.

"Felicity you still didn't answer my question." He's like a lost puppy, he follows me where ever I go. "Why are you not talking to Oliver? What happened?"

"Tommy don't take it personally, but I don't really know you very well. I also really don't want to talk about it, so can we just drop the subject."

"If you want to get to know me better all you have to do is ask Ms. Smoak." He made that same face he did in the hallway. Giving me that smirk and moving his eyebrow up and down. What was he playing at. Oh wait…don't you freaking dare Tommy Merlyn. He must of saw my horrific face, "I was kidding Felicity, I would never touch something that belonged to Oliver Queen." The nerve of him.

"Excuse me, I do not belong to anyone. Especially not Oliver fucking Queen."

"You want to tell that to Oliver?" Before I could get up and punch him in the arm for what he just said. He made a dash for the bathroom, hopefully putting on some clothes. I already had to deal with one attractive billionaire walking around shirtless, I don't think I can handle putting up with another one.


	8. Chapter 8

*Felicity's POV*

It's been nearly a week since the time Oliver walked into my kitchen, demanding that he needed to fix what was going on between us. I haven't had a phone call or text message since. I guess he finally got it through his thick skull that I needed space from him. Tommy has been constantly making jokes about the time Oliver almost saw him half naked in my kitchen. I don't know what would have happened if that ended up being the case. I'm sure he would flip. Not that I would blame him. If my best friend died and then was suddenly alive again I would flip too. I would want to know exactly what happened and how it did.

Which brings me to the reason why Tommy is here in the first place. He's been here one week. One week and he still hasn't offered up much about what happened. Apparently, he doesn't remember much between the time he died and the time he woke up in Sterling City a couple months later. All he knows is he woke up with a pounding headache, a couple of scratches and fractured ribs, oh and the most important part, a note from his father. I'm still shook by the known fact that Tommy is alive, but knowing that Malcolm is alive gives me a sense of dread.

I asked him what the note said a couple of times already, hoping that maybe it would give us any hints about where Merlyn is or how Tommy is still alive. The only thing it said was he was sorry for what he had done and that he wished Tommy well. Which honestly didn't give us much. No longer being a part of Team Arrow, means I don't have the equipment I need to run analysis on the letter. I can't look for fingerprints or break down the handwriting. If the handwriting was a match to Merlyn's signature on the plans for the earthquake device that happened later last year, then we could confirm that Merlyn was indeed still alive. Without that confirmation we just have to assume he is the one who sent Tommy the letter.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything else Tommy?" I was at my desk in the living room, trying to research on the dark web about anything similar to Tommy's situation. I was hoping something would pop up, but so far I've come up empty handed.

"I'm sorry Felicity, no. Every time I try to remember it just goes all hazy and then I get a migraine. I want to figure this out just as much as you do, but I don't think I am going to be much help." I felt bad for Tommy I keep pushing him to remember. I didn't know he was getting migraines if I did I would not have pushed so hard. Maybe the headache were a side effect.

"It's okay Tommy. How about you go rest okay, and if comes back just let me know. The quicker we learn something, the quicker we can figure this out." He walked into the spare bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Alright Felicity let's keep researching and see if we can find anything. Hours went by and I still had no luck. You would think somewhere someone would of came across a situation like this. I was about to give up when an article caught my eye. I clicked on it seeing if it would provide any answers. "Lazarus pit…what is that? It says here that its able to heal and bring people back from the dead. Is that what happened to Tommy?" In order to find out I would have to do some more digging.

In the end I found out that the lazurus pit is in a place called Nanda Parbat. I've never heard of it before. Is that in the middle east? It sounds like it could be. I saved the weblink to a flash drive, and slipped the flash drive into the desk drawer. I'll look more into this later when I had the chance. Maybe I can call Dig and see if he had an idea. He used to be in the military, he might know something about it. Ah Dig, I missed him and Roy. I wonder how they were doing? Did they miss me too? Oliver said that they did. He wouldn't lie to me about that. Maybe I should call Dig and see if he wants to meet up and have lunch, then again, I don't want to bother him. He may be busy with Arrow duties.

I looked at the clock and saw that I was already seven in the evening. Dig would be out there on patrol right now taking down the bad guys. I laughed at the thought of Roy trying to figure out how to use the computer. I know Oliver wouldn't be able to do it, Dig may, but Roy was the best fit for that position. It wasn't that hard really, I've tried explaining it to them before, but they all just looked confused. "That's why we have you Felicity," Roy always used to comment. Yeah that's why they had me…

"Felicity." Tommy was awake. He shuffled across the wood floor and plopped down beside me on the couch. He looked exhausted, I'm sure I did too. "What time is it?" He picked up my arm and looked at the watch on my wrist. My mom gave me it to me right before I left for MIT. Wow how the time has flown by.

"It's six Tommy, why?"

"Can we get food?" His stomach growled. I laughed.

"Yes, we can get food. However, we can't be out too long. I have work in the morning.

I ended up getting the Job at Tech Gear. The manager seemed really nice and my coworkers were fairly easy to get along with…well most of them were. There was this one guy, we can call him Ryan. He always liked to prove everyone wrong. At first, I didn't mind it because I was able to ignore it. But then he would constantly do it. I always hate having to share a shift with him, but I had a job. A job that I needed so I could pay bills.

Tommy groaned in annoyance. "Felicity you need to learn to have a little fun. You work too much and way to hard. You need to get out there. Meet someone."

"Weren't you the one telling me the other day that I needed to fix whatever was happening between Oliver and I?" He folded his hands over his chest.

"Yes, and you still won't tell me why you are avoiding him. What did he do Felicity? Whatever it was I can help. I'll tell him off or whatever the older protective brother does for their little sister. Ollie may be my best friend, but if he hurt you…" I cut him off quickly.

"Tommy. I don't want to talk about it okay. I'll tell you when I'm ready. And you don't have to act like the older protective brother. I can take care of myself."

He rolled his eyes. "I never said you couldn't take care of yourself, but sometimes you need help."

"Can we just go get something to eat please, I am starving."

At the mention of food Tommy dropped the subject and ran to get dressed. As if what he was wearing wasn't good enough. He emerged ten minutes later in a suit and tie. When did he manage to go buy that? I didn't even know he had money.

"How did you get that? Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that with the letter my dad sent there was an envelope of cash. Enough cash to keep me in comfort for a couple of years, until I can get back up on my feet I guess. I went and bought this one day when you were at work."

"Tommy! Someone could of saw you, then what would of you done. Everyone in this city thinks you're dead. You were basically one of Sterling City's celebrities. Your death was televised for days including your funeral. You can't just go walking around the streets without a care in the world, if someone saw you…"

"Felicity, take a deep breath and relax. I was fine. Nothing happened clearly. No one is going to spot me. Now go get dressed so I can treat you to a nice dinner. It's the least you deserve after taking me in and helping me figure out what is happening." He shooed me off to my bedroom.

I had no idea what I was going to wear. The most expensive dress I owned was a prom dress from my senior year of high school. There was no way I was wearing that. Looking through my closet, I saw a dress bag that I've never seen before. I pulled it out of the closet and unzipped the bag. There was a stunning emerald green dress staring right back at me. How the hell did this get in here, Tommy. I couldn't wear this. It was way too much, it probably cost as much as my rent for my apartment.

I stepped out the door with the dress in my hand. "Tommy Merlyn what is this?" I held the dress up in his face.

"It's a thank you present. What else would it be?" A thank you present? This was not a thank you present.

"This cost as much as my rent, I can't wear this…"

"Yes, you can and you will. Now go get dressed, I want to eat."

I reluctantly walked back into my bedroom. The dress was stunning. The way the light reflected of the material it to appear as if there were thousands of little jewels and diamonds scatter along the fabric. It was a halter top and the entire back was cut out. Usually when I wear things like this, it made me feel uncomfortable, but right now a surge of confidence racked my body. I walked back out of the door to the living room.

As soon as Tommy saw me his jaw dropped. I hear him mutter wow and I could feel the blush creep along my cheeks. "How do I look?"

"You look…you look stunning Ms. Smoak. How did Oliver ever manage to let you go?" I became silent at the mention of Oliver's name. Did Tommy know what happened. He was standing on the other side of that door Felicity. It doesn't take much to put two and two together. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

I offered to drive us to the restaurant but Tommy insisted that he would do it. He didn't even have his license, but I never that it was pointless to argue. He said he wanted it to be a surprise about where we were going and that's why I wasn't allowed to drive. We ended up at one of Sterling's new five-star Italian restaurants. I loved Italian. Tommy parked the car and got out to open my door, like any gentleman did. Tommy wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to treat me to a nice dinner, there was no way I was going to be able to afford a single thing on this menu.

The restaurant was breathtaking as we walked inside. There was glass sculptors and mirrors on every wall. The tables were in a gold finished and covered in white pristine table cloths. There was a huge glass fish tank on the back wall near the kitchen. It was like something I have never seen before. Tommy really outdid himself.

When the waitress came to take our drink order and hand us our menus I also gasped out loud at the prices. I was right. I couldn't afford a single thing here. "My name is Antonio and I will be your waiter tonight; can I offer you a bottle of our best champagne?" I grimaced at the word champagne, I wasn't very fond of the taste.

"Can we have a bottle of your best red wine instead." Tommy knew I liked wine.

"Of course." The waiter walked off to get our drinks.

The whole night was magnificent. The wine was amazing and compared well with the food. It was divine like something out of a romance novel. When it was time to leave, Tommy helped me out of my chair and into my jacket. I lost count of how many times I thanked him, not even knowing how many times was enough. Whatever Tommy needs me to do for him, I will no questions asked. I figured tracking down his father and figuring out what the lazurus pit was, was the least I could do for the amazing night.

It was only nine and Tommy suggested we take a stroll through downtown. I jumped at the idea. It's been so long since I have been out with a friend. We walked for what seemed like hours. The conversation starting off with our childhood and then ending with small talk. We talked about our likes and dislikes, our favorite movies, and so on. Getting to learn about Tommy also meant that I got to learn about Oliver. My heart broke for Tommy as he talked about his mother. It must have been so tough after his dad shut him out. Tommy only had Oliver and Thea there for him.

"Thank you for letting me take you out Felicity. I enjoyed getting to be in your company." He smiled down at me, eyes dancing in the dark.

"Thank you for inviting me Tommy. You were right I did need this." He flung his arm over my shoulder as we walked back to my car. Little did we know that sitting on a rooftop a couple of buildings over was the Arrow…Oliver Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

*Oliver's POV*

Exactly one week. That's how long it has been since I left Felicity Smoak in her house telling her goodbye. I left that day with a clear head. I wasn't able to get Felicity to talk to me, but I got her to listen to what I needed to say. I left her confused and wondering about what I meant. I told her that I was willing to fight for this, meaning for us, even if it took longer than I wanted it to.

I was finally able to do what Roy and Dig asked of me, I gave her space. I haven't called or texted her in seven days. Figuring she could use the time to think over our exchange of words. For the next couple of months, I'm going to work on proving to Felicity that I'm willing to change. That I am changed. I'm going to prove to her that I am in fact the man that she fell in love with, the man that she deserves.

So here I was, sitting in the foundry with Dig and Roy trying to track down a new shipment of marikuru. I waited impatiently as Roy fiddled with the keys on the computer. No one has been able to figure out Felicity's programs yet and it has been a frustrating challenge. If only I listened to her when she tried to explain how they worked one of those dozens of times. We need her more than ever at this moment. The shipment is supposed to be at the docks around 9:30 tonight, until that time all we are able to do is wait.

I have a couple ideas about who could be behind this, the problem is trying to figure out who and why? I haven't dealt with marikuru since the island, since Slade. I shuddered thinking about what I had to do to escape. I could escape the island, but the island never escaped me. I ended up getting lost in my own thoughts until Roy shouted that he had a lead.

We all gathered our equipment and made our way down to the docks. It was time. The computer beeped that the shipment had arrived. We had no idea what we were going up against, but whatever it was had to be stopped. Marikuru is a dangerous drug and in the wrong hands, this whole city could be turned on the flipside in less than a week.

It was 9: 45 by the time we reached the docks. I just wanted to get this over with so I could head back to the foundry and sleep. These past few weeks I haven't gotten much sleep because of nightmares that have plagued my mind. However, after that last talk with Felicity I have been able to sleep a little better. With this marikuru making its way into Sterling City that's all going to change again. It will be another couple of days or weeks (however long it takes to stop this) of sleepless nights. The only good thing about not having Felicity on the team right now was that she was safe and away from this. Her not being here was destroying me, but if anything happened with her on this team, with this drug now on the streets I would never forgive myself. I've personally seen what marikuru does to someone and no one deserves to go through that.

"Dig, Oliver. I'm counting ten henchmen from the body heat sensors. That's only what I can see." We were perched on a different create, far away not to be noticed, but close enough to see what was happening.

"There's probably more in the back." Dig added. "Oliver how do you want to execute?"

It was a simple procedure. Roy and I would start taking the guys out from the front, while Dig went around the back to see what he could find. It was a quick mission in and out. All together we counted fifteen cases of marikuru, whoever ordered this was planning on building an army of super soldiers. That wasn't going to happen, not in my city.

"What do you want to do with this Oliver?"

I honestly didn't even know what the best way to dispose of it was. I guess we could take it back to the foundry and lock it up there. At least that way it wouldn't get in anyone else's hands. "Take it back to the foundry. We can lock it up in a safe there."

We ended up making several trips back and forth from the foundry to the docks. Luckily no one came along and took any while we were gone, or noticed the men passed out. After all of the marikuru was secure and locked up in the basement, Dig and Roy called it a night. I decided to stay behind and go on patrol once again. I wanted to see what I could find out. We still haven't figured out who ordered the shipment and that person needed to be taken care of. I packed my arrows in my quiver and made my way out the door. I could tell that I was going to be in for a long night.

I first started my patrol in the Glades. Before the earthquake hit that was a part of town you did not want to be caught in. Now after the earthquake the Glades crime rates have only increased. That's usually where the lowlifes hang around. I doubt I would be able to find anything out, but it was worth a shot.

I took down a couple of drug busts and stopped a theft from occurring, but other than that I came up empty handed. It wasn't a complete failure, but it wasn't a success either. Maybe I would have better luck downtown. I made my way across rooftop to rooftop until something caught my eye.

I was downtown by the business district and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a head of blonde hair that looked all too familiar. I crouched down low hoping she wouldn't see my shadow from the street lamps lighting up the sidewalks. She was wearing a green dress, that left little to the imagination. What was she doing out this late, in a dress like that? Was she by herself? I didn't see anyone with her at first. Then I saw a flash of movement come from the side of her. There was a man with her. All I could see was the back of the man's head so I had no way of knowing who it was.

I squinted my eyes trying to get them to focus in the dark. The man leaned down and muttered something in her ear. The next thing I saw was red. Who was this? What was he doing with Felicity? Is that why she refused to talk to me, she was already seeing someone else. The mystery man wrapped his arms around her shoulder as they continued to walk down the street. I followed. I had no idea who this man was or what his intentions were. Did she even know the guy? Was she on a date? From the way she was dressed it appeared to be what it looked like.

I had to admit the dress looked stunning on her. The color was the same as my Arrow suit. The idea of her buying it just because it was my color sent a possessive feeling to the depths of my stomach. It outlined her curves flawlessly, and gave anyone the perfect view to her backside. I've never seen her wear something so revealing. It caused something to stir in me and desire filled my head. Now was not the time Oliver. You needed to pay attention to Felicity, she could be in trouble.

I watched them as they walked back to her car. The guy opened her driver's side door and shut it behind her. He proceeded to walk behind the car and slip his way into the passenger seat. They drove together? Out of everything I taught Felicity, I would have hoped she would have remembered to not let a stranger get in the car with her. A small voice interrupted my thoughts in the back of my mind, 'She's her own woman Oliver, she can take care of herself.' That may be true, but I didn't care.

I leaped from building to building as they drove back to her apartment. I sat on her neighbor's roof as I watched them. It took several minutes for them to exit the car, longer than it should of. What were they doing? An image flashed through my mind of the man kissing her. Her letting his hands roam over her face and neck. Her leaning into his touch as he pushed her further. I mentally gagged.

The door of the car opened and a breath that I didn't realize I was holding escaped from my firm lips. I was gritting my teeth, waiting for the opportunity to let my hands get ahold of this guy. Ripping him into shreds because he touched her. He touched my Felicity. Only I was allowed to do that. Get a grip Oliver, there was that voice again. 'If you keep acting like this you're only going to end up pushing her further away. That's not what you want. The plan is to show her that you've changed. That you are the man that she deserves. The man that she fell for.' Even before Felicity told me that she loved me I knew. I knew from the lingering stares and the way she reacted when I walked into the room. I knew because I did the same thing.

I was ready to call it a night. Let her be and turn around to go back to the foundry to get some sleep before the board meeting I had tomorrow. On top of all of this, I was fighting to get back my family's company, which was proving to be a bigger hassle than I realized it would be. Then something happened, the man entered her apartment. All rational thoughts were gone.

I jumped down from the fire escape and made my way across the street to her front door. I knew it wasn't smart to be walking around dressed as the arrow, but right now Felicity needed me. There was no point knocking on her door, she would just open it and slam it in my face again. There's this one window that she barely locks. I remember because she kept it unlocked in case of emergencies and Dig or I had to get to her in a matter of time. I climbed the front steps and made my way around back to the fire escape. I climbed up to the second floor and pushed the window up from the sill. Slowly and quietly I made my way into the room.

Making my way down the hallway, I notched an arrow on my bow, just in case if the worse scenario was about to play out. Again, Tommy's promise was going to have to be broken. If this man laid another finger on her, there would be an arrow prodding from his chest. I could hear her talking in the living room as I neared the corner. Hanging back so I could access the situation.

"Felicity…come here. I need to show you something on my phone." I heard Felicity get up from the couch and move to where I'm assuming the man stood. The voice of the man sounded so familiar to me. Like I knew it from somewhere.

"What is it?"

"It's a cat. I figured since you told Oliver you had one, we should probably actually get you one. Just in case he starts asking questions about it one day." Felicity told this man about me? I stayed put wanting to see what else I could find out.

"Oliver isn't going to find out about that. Though I'm surprised he bought my lie. I was never able to lie to him before and get away with it." That's what she thought. I knew there was no cat, the moment she told me. Her apartment doesn't allow pets and Felicity isn't the type to break the rules.

"So, are you going to tell him that I was the one who caused the loud crash in your kitchen?" The man laughed

"Are you kidding me, why would I do that? He would probably have a heart attack. Can you imagine. 'Oh Oliver, by the way you remember that day I told you my cat knocked down my pots and pans. Yeah actually that was your best friend, you know the one who died a couple months ago. Yeah, he's alive now. Don't know how…'"

As soon as I heard the words best friend, I made my presence known. That's why the voice was so familiar. I watched as Felicity's head turned to find me standing in her living room, hood pushed back and mask off my face. Arrow thrown on the floor and my bow in hand. Her mouth immediately dropped into an oh form. I didn't even bother looking at her. My eyes automatically diverted to the eyes of the man who stood in front of me. A cry fell from my lips, "Tommy?"

He stared at me a smile spread across his face. "Hey Ollie."


End file.
